Aricienta
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Parodia de Cenicienta que cuenta con Arisa como protagonista, Alicia y Fate como las malvadas hermanastras, Precia como la madrastra, y Suzuka como la gentil hada madrina que ayudará a Aricienta a cambiar su oscuro destino ¿Quieren saber más? Entonces pasen y lean. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** En vista de las rarezas que me caracterizan, acabé haciendo este OS que sirve para desentonar, como siempre. Como todos saben, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.

 **Aricienta**

Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, en un reino muy, pero muy lejano, de nombre Uminari, vivía en una lujosa casa la familia Testarossa, encabezada por una mujer pérfida y ambiciosa llamada Precia, marquesa de título y madre de dos rubias que eran conocidas como las más hermosas de todo el reino, o por lo menos de aquel vecindario y de varios otros vecindarios vecinos: Alicia y Fate. Alicia, la mayor de las herederas Testarossa, era un portento como sólo ella podía serlo, además de ser lista y que sabía muy bien lo que quería. Fate, la segunda hermana, no era para nada menos que su hermana mayor, y junto a ella eran el foco de todas las miradas universitarias del reino. Definitivamente ambas eran famosas y muy talentosas, al punto de que tanto chicos como chicas les enviaban cartas de amor y creaban clubes que sólo se dedicaban a ellas y a cualquier cosa que a sus integrantes les gustaba de ellas, e incluso habían sido postuladas juntas como miss reino en la universidad. Definitivamente todo era perfecto alrededor de ellas, demasiado hermoso como para que fuese verdad.

Lo que pocos admiradores sabían era que Alicia y Fate tenían una hermanastra menor, quien todavía estaba estudiando segundo año de preparatoria. El nombre de la hermanastra era Arisa, pero algunos conocidos la llamaban cariñosamente Aricienta. Esta hermanastra tenía una vida completamente contraria a la de las dos rubias: no era muy popular en su escuela, aún no se terminaba de desarrollar físicamente, y su vida era tan cercana al infierno como podía ser posible, pues en casa tenía que hacer todas las labores como cocinar, zurcir, planchar, lavar, limpiar, guardar la ropa, barrer, pagar los servicios, hacer las compras, alimentar a la mascota de Alicia y hacer masajes a los pies de su madrastra Precia, y todo tenía que hacerlo de manera impecable, aunque a ella no le agradara hacer nada de todo aquello. Sólo un atenuante a su insufrible forma de vida tenía, y ese atenuante eran sus hermanastras.

─ ¡Rayos! Creo que me acabo de pinchar un dedo… otra vez ─ Aricienta deja el hilo con la que remendaba unos calcetines.

─ Aricienta, yo te dije que tenías que usar el dedal ─ dice Alicia mientras le mostraba el objeto a su hermanastra ─. A este paso serás capaz de colar los espaguetis con sólo usar los dedos.

─ Eso no es gracioso, Alicia ─ se queja Aricienta ─. No entiendo por qué okaa-san me tiene esclavizada de esta manera, mientras ustedes viven como reinas y tienen mesadas mucho mejores. No recuerdo que el año pasado okaa-san tuviera ese trato tan cruel conmigo.

─ No lo sé, pero supongo que el hecho que reprobaras el año pasado influyó mucho ─ opina Fate ─. Incluso te ofrecimos ayuda cuando estaban llegando los exámenes finales, pero preferiste ir por tu lado.

─ Lo sé, y me arrepiento de no aceptar la ayuda de ustedes ─ Aricienta se pone el dedal que le ofrecía Alicia ─. A este paso sólo saldré de este martirio cuando empiece la universidad, y para eso falta año y medio. Todo esto da asco.

─ Si quieres te ayudamos en cuanto termines de cocinar y lavar la ropa ─ dice Alicia ─. Ya es hora de que saquemos alguna utilidad a todos esos cuadernos viejos que tenemos guardados.

Aricienta sólo suspira y continúa cosiendo, mientras Fate y Alicia comentan sobre las cartas de amor que habían recibido ese día, cuando llega de pronto Precia muy animada.

─ Adivinen qué, muchachas. Hemos recibido invitaciones para ir a la fiesta de la princesa Nanoha, así que vayan buscando algo bueno para ponerse, pues mañana es la fiesta.

─ ¿La princesa Nanoha? ─ Fate se levanta muy emocionada y se tapa medio rostro con ambas manos ─ Siempre he querido conocerla. La joven heredera al trono, la que se dice que tiene la misión de buscarse a alguien para casarse antes de su cumpleaños dentro de tres días, o de lo contrario podría perder el derecho a heredar el trono. No me puedo creer que pueda ver en vivo y directo a la única chica en el reino que me saca suspiros y corazones, en lugar de al revés.

─ Déjame adivinar ─ Alicia mira a Fate de forma pícara y le rodea el cuello con un brazo ─: vas a ser tú quien se case con la princesa y le salve su posición en el trono. Ella es realmente muy atractiva, incluso intentaría yo también cortejarla si no tuviera ya una relación a distancia.

─ Vamos, Alicia. A mí en realidad no me importa tanto el trono, y recuerda que acabas de decir que ya tienes pareja, así que la princesa es mía.

─ A distancia, quiero aclarar ─ se burla la rubia mayor.

─ ¿También yo puedo ir al baile mañana? ─ dice Aricienta.

─ Lo siento mucho, pero aquí sólo cuento tres invitaciones ─ dice Precia como si nada ─. Tal vez hubiera sacado mejor las cuentas si cierta muchachita no hubiera reprobado el año pasado.

─ ¡Pero sólo fue por un punto! ¿No puedes tener piedad por un momento? ─ se queja Aricienta.

─ ¿Piedad? Ni agua te voy a dar hasta que recuperes las notas y te gradúes como la mejor de tu curso, que algo debiste haber aprendido de todas esas clases que ahora estás repitiendo ─ dice Precia endureciendo la voz.

Aricienta infla los cachetes y vuelve a coser los calcetines mientras Fate y Alicia daban brincos y celebraban el poder asistir al baile organizado por la princesa. Aricienta también estaba ilusionada con ir al baile, y por eso la situación le hacía sentir bastante frustrada. Ya había terminado de arreglar los calcetines, así que tendría que pasar a hacer la cena, esperando a que su madrastra malvada se fuera a su habitación para pedirle ayuda a Fate y Alicia para cocinar, debido a que no era muy buena en eso.

* * *

 **Noche del baile**

─ ¿Están listas, chicas? ─ dice Precia en cuanto se termina de poner los aretes.

─ _¡Si, okaa-san, estamos listas!_ ─ responde Fate y Alicia al unísono.

─ ¡No las escucho! ─ dice Precia casi cantando.

─ _¡Sí, okaa-san, estamos listas!_ ─ Fate y Alicia bajan casi corriendo las escaleras, y detrás de ellas iba Aricienta, que apenas estaba en pijama.

─ Muy bien, ya nos vamos al baile ─ dice Precia mirando fijamente a Aricienta ─. Te dejamos el cuidado de la casa, y si te portas bien te compro aquellas pastillas que se dice que son para el aprendizaje…

─ Que no necesito eso, que sólo raspé porque estaba demasiado tiempo en el club de atletismo, es todo ─ se queja Arisa.

─ ¿Y eso qué? ─ dice Precia de forma mordaz ─ Alicia estaba en el club de gimnasia rítmica, y Fate por su parte era parte del club de ciencias ocultas, y ambas siempre pasaban con las mejores notas. No me vengas con excusas raras para justificar el perder un año entero de estudio y trabajo. Lo que en realidad necesitas es esforzarte más y dejarte de tonterías cuando debas estudiar.

Aricienta baja la cabeza y mira fijamente el suelo, completamente avergonzada por el regaño que había recibido. Aricienta se despide de su familia postiza con la mano, y una vez que las ve irse, cierra la puerta y pone seguro para luego irse al sofá y leer un poco de la última clase de historia. Estaba realmente cansada de pagar con intereses su año perdido, así que mejor estudiaría para demostrarle a su maligna madrastra que ese error no se iba a repetir, y así por lo menos podría aligerar la carga, aunque el estudio se le antojaba un poco pesado.

La noche se hacía bastante fría, casi al punto de ser insufrible, y Aricienta estaba tapada con una sábana mientras seguía con sus estudios, cuando de pronto una luz sospechosa emerge del jardín. Aricienta se asusta mucho y va a la puerta trasera y la abre para ver qué era, tratando de ignorar la intensidad con que tiritaba. Se trataba de un círculo de los hechizos (nada que ver con la carta del mismo nombre) que estaba girando a velocidad regular mientras en su centro se estaba materializando algo, o quizá alguien. Completamente sorprendida, Aricienta se acerca lentamente a ese círculo hasta casi pisar su orilla, y ve que de aquella luz emerge una chica de más o menos su edad de cabello púrpura, casi tirando a azul, ataviada con unas alas de hada, un vestido de hada y una varita mágica de hada (¿alguien adivina qué era?).

Arisa estaba completamente muda, no sabía cómo le hizo aquella chica para aparecerse así nomás. La joven hada toma una profunda bocanada de aire, abre bien los ojos y mira a Aricienta, y de pronto tenía una pequeña y feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Buenas noches ─ dice el hada, en vista que Aricienta no tomaba la iniciativa ─, mi nombre es Suzuka, y yo soy…

─ ¡UNA BRUJA! ¡HAY UNA BRUJA EN EL REINOOO! ─ Aricienta sale corriendo de allí, totalmente despavorida, así que Suzuka vuela rápidamente hacia ella para detenerla y taparle la boca.

─ No me estás dejando terminar ─ regaña Suzuka en cuanto logra que Aricienta se calme y no oponga más resistencia ─. Como te iba diciendo, yo soy tu hada madrina, y vine esta noche para cumplir un deseo que anheles más que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Suzuka asiente ─ ¿Cualquier cosa que yo desee? ─ Suzuka vuelve a asentir, y Aricienta corre al interior de la casa para luego salir con una foto de sus hermanastras ─ ¿Puedes hacer que tenga el mismo cuerpo que ellas? Estoy cansada de ser siempre la "pequeñita" de la familia. Hasta mi madrastra malvada tenía un cuerpo de infarto cuando tenía mi edad, y yo sólo parezco del montón.

─ Bueno, hay algo que me gustaría aclarar ─ Suzuka movía distraídamente la varita mientras veía la foto ─, yo soy un hada madrina, no una hacedora de milagros, así que te recomiendo que pidas algo que sí se pueda.

─ De acuerdo, entonces… ¿puedes hacer que pase el año con las mejores notas? Me serviría de mucho para no seguir lavando a mano los pisos de toda la casa.

─ Te acabo de decir que yo no sé hacer milagros ─ regaña Suzuka ─. Debes pedir algo que sí se pueda, así que bájale dos a la dificultad, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Demonios, ya empiezo a dudar de tus poderes ─ dice en voz baja Aricienta, y Suzuka se muestra bastante indignada ─. Muy bien, entonces deseo poder ir al baile de la princesa Nanoha ¿eso sí se puede?

─ Esto sí está dentro de mis posibilidades ─ Suzuka revisa su vestido y saca un boleto de entrada al baile ─. A mí no se me da muy bien estar en esta clase de eventos, así que ya buscaba a quién regalárselo.

Aricienta recibe la entrada muy contenta y sonríe victoriosa, pero de pronto se da cuenta de algo muy importante, así que mira nuevamente al hada Suzuka.

─ Una cosa más, es que no tengo un vestido para ir al baile, ni tampoco un medio de transporte ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?

Suzuka estaba por decir que no, pero cuando ve los ojos suplicantes de Aricienta se queda enmudecida, pensando que aquellos ojos se veían muy lindos, además que su gesto era absolutamente adorable. No se da cuenta que se había ruborizado ante aquel rostro tan hermoso, tanto que casi se lanzaba para besarle y mostrarle un cariño que nunca antes había mostrado a nadie, pero pudo resistirse a duras penas. Con dificultad vuelve a poner los pies sobre la tierra y recobra la compostura.

─ En vista que pareces sincera y que realmente necesitas de mi ayuda, creo que puedo concederte también esa petición. Vamos a ver… ─ Suzuka mira en todas direcciones, buscando con qué podría hacer la carroza y los corceles, viendo la solución en una calabaza de un huerto vecino y unas cuantas ratas de alcantarilla que se estaban asomando al exterior ─ ¡Ya sé! Esto va a servir… ¿te importaría si canto mientras hago mis labores, Aricienta-chan?

─ No te preocupes. No creo posible que cantes peor que mi madrastra cuando se está bañando ─ responde Aricienta como si nada.

─ Bueno… Entonces empecemos ─ moviendo la varita como si se tratara de una batuta, empieza una serie de conjuros que primero transforman a las ratas en corceles ─. _Ya acabo de hacer los caballitos, Bíbidi-Babidi-Majinbú. Ahora tengo que enfocarme en esa pequeña calabaza, Bíbidi-Bábidi-Majinbú_ …

─ Creo que me equivoqué, si es posible cantar peor ─ dice para sí misma Aricienta, procurando que Suzuka no la oyera.

─ … _Hacer magia de esta manera es bastante divertido, Bíbidi-Bábidi-Majinbú. Ahora toca hacer un vestido que te haga ver bien, Bíbidi-Bábidi-Majinbú_ ─ Suzuka lanza su conjuro a Aricienta, haciendo que su pijama se convirtiera en un diminuto disfraz de conejita Playboy, haciendo que Aricienta se sonrojara y se tapara con ambos brazos, además que el frío le pega con mayor fuerza ─. _Lo siento mucho, es que fantaseaba sobre cómo me gustaría verte, Bíbidi-Bábidi-Majinbú. Ahora vas a estar presentable para ir a ese baile, Bíbidi-Bábidi-Majinbú_ ─ lanzando otro conjuro, Suzuka hace que Aricienta esta vez quedara vestida de forma mucho más decente y abrigador, haciendo que quedara satisfecha con el resultado, e incluso quedó encantada al ver que el vestido incluía unas zapatillas de cristal ─. _Ya casi hemos terminado con todo, Bíbidi-Bábidi-Majinbú. Sólo falta poner todo en su justo lugar_...

De pronto el hada Suzuka se resbala y lanza accidentalmente un conjuro que entra a la casa de Aricienta, haciendo que la chica mudara colores muy asustada.

─ ¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!? Sí llegaste a romper algo, okaa-san podría matarme…

─ Vamos, no permitamos que el pánico se apodere de nosotras ─ responde Suzuka ─. Primero entramos y vemos qué pasó, y también comprobamos si eso tiene arreglo…

─ Y si es así, lo tienes que arreglar tú ─ regaña Aricienta.

Suzuka sólo hace un puchero mientras entraba con Aricienta en la casa para hacer una evaluación de los daños. No se veía que hubiera pasado nada grave, pues nada estaba fuera de su sitio, pero ese avante estado de calma da paso nuevamente al pánico cuando Aricienta nota que dentro de la cuna de la mascota de Alicia se encontraba una enorme barra de chocolate en lugar del animal.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué le hiciste al hurón de mi hermana mayor? ¿Cómo se lo explico? ¿Qué le diré si se da cuenta de lo que le pasó a Yuuno? ─ Aricienta estaba completamente pálida de miedo.

─ Demonios, acabo de convertir a un ser vivo en chocolate… Esto no es bueno, pues no se puede revertir esa transformación ─ Suzuka se acerca a la cuna y toma la barra de chocolate ─. Bueno, igual ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que mejor pruebo un poco, que igual tengo tiempo de no probar nada dulce ─ en ese momento parte un poco de la barra y lo come, mostrándose muy gustosa ─. Oye, el hurón de la casa está muy delicioso.

─ Qué asco ¿No te das cuenta de lo que podrías estar mutilándole al pobre Yuuno para que te des ese gusto? ─ protesta Aricienta ─. Piensa que en este momento podrías estar masticándole la cabeza, y la sangre que inevitablemente se te escurriría de la boca... Es asqueroso, porque me imagino como le mueles el cráneo y todas esas cosas tan repugnantes.

─ Eso nunca lo había pensado ─ Suzuka le da la barra de chocolate a Aricienta para que lo guardase ─. Pero ya lo hecho, hecho está, Aricienta-chan, y nuestro deber es ser positivas con lo que tengamos y seguir adelante. Como te iba diciendo antes, ya estás completamente lista para que vayas al baile de la princesa Nanoha, pero te advierto una cosa: este hechizo no va a durar mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que el campanario diga que es medianoche. En ese preciso momento tu vestido volverá a ser pijama, y tu medio de transporte también regresará a la normalidad.

─ ¿No habías dicho que si se trasformaba algo no se revertía? ─ cuestiona Aricienta.

─ Dije que es así en los casos en que transformo a seres vivos en cosas comestibles ─ repite el hada ─. Pero no nos pongamos a discutir por esas cosas, que ya el baile debe haber empezado, y tú estás muy bonita ahora, Aricienta-chan. Es una lástima que no te pueda acompañar, pues sería yo muy tonta si no te invitara a bailar...

Tanto Suzuka como Aricienta se ponen repentinamente muy rojas: Suzuka por darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y Aricienta por el cumplido recibido. Ambas evitan mirarse por un momento mientras Aricienta iba lentamente a la carroza, y Suzuka, recordando que todavía le faltaba por crear a un conductor, encuentra otra rata saliendo de una alcantarilla cercana y la transforma en humano, el cual va automáticamente a la carroza y toma las riendas de los caballos que estaban ansiosos por empezar el viaje.

─ Una última cosa, Aricienta-chan.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Quiero que sepas que en realidad no he cumplido tu deseo ─ Aricienta mira algo dudosa al hada ─. El deseo del que las hadas siempre hablamos no son deseos personales ni egoístas, sino deseos sinceros y puros que tú tengas para ayudar a alguien más, aunque supongo que pronto te darás cuenta y me llamarás en cuanto sea el momento correcto.

─ No lo entendí muy bien, pero gracias, Suzuka ─ Aricienta sonríe tiernamente al hada, haciéndola sonrojar por última vez en la noche.

Suzuka se despide con la mano mientras veía a Aricienta alejarse, y cuando ve que se ha terminado de marchar, se desaparece en un nuevo círculo de hechizos.

* * *

 **Castillo**

─ Parece que la mayoría de los invitados se encuentran presentes ─ la princesa se asoma para ver qué tal iba la fiesta, y luego mira a sus dos acompañantes ─. Supongo que no tiene sentido seguir esperando. Ya debería hacer acto de presencia para decidir por mi pareja de baile ¿qué creen ustedes, Hayate-chan, Scaglietti?

─ Ya sabes que yo estoy a favor de la propuesta, y es que estoy ardiendo de ganas por bailar ─ responde Hayate, la comandante del ejército del reino.

─ Con todo respeto, su alteza ─ Jail Scaglietti, el consejero real, hace una reverencia un poco exagerada, pero ignorada por Hayate y Nanoha ─, yo digo que debería esperar un poco más. Sería un insulto para los invitados que aún no llegan empezar con la ceremonia sin esperarles.

─ Pero mira la hora que es, Scaglietti ─ Hayate señala el reloj que había en la pared tras el consejero ─. La princesa Nanoha ya debería haberse presentado ante los invitados hace diez minutos. Dices que es un insulto no esperar por los que aún no llegan, y yo digo que es igualmente ofensivo seguir haciendo esperar a los que sí fueron puntuales a este baile.

─ ¡No se pongan a pelear, ustedes dos! ─ regaña la princesa, haciendo que ambos bajaran la cabeza ─ Realmente no sé cómo es que no se han devorado entre ustedes. Todo el tiempo se la pasan discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Es que les digo que si vuelven a pelear mientras sigue el baile, los despojo a ambos de sus cargos.

─ Sí, alteza ─ dice Jail Scaglietti.

─ Bueno, yo digo que debemos empezar ahora mismo con el baile. La verdad es que también muero de ganas por bailar ─ la princesa Nanoha sale de la habitación, seguida por la comandante Hayate. Jail se queda un rato, esperando por la llegada de un soldado que aparece de entre las sombras.

─ Al parecer no llegaron todos los invitados al baile ─ dice Jail.

─ Sólo digamos que los hicimos desviarse un poco del camino ─ ironiza el soldado ─. Todo el mundo sabe que de vez en cuando no se pueden atravesar los caminos por labores de reparación.

─ Genial, eso retrasará aún más a aquellas personas ─ Jail se frotaba las manos muy contento ─. De esta manera, las probabilidades de la princesa de conseguir una pareja adecuada se reducirán, y de no conseguirla, ella inevitablemente perderá su puesto en el trono en cuanto termine su cumpleaños, y tendrá que ser el consejero real quien la releve… ¡Oh, se me había olvidado! ¡El consejero real soy yo! A veces puede ser tan genial la vida.

─ Sí, señor.

─ Creo que por ahora yo también tengo ganas de bailar. Deséale suerte a la princesa, pero que sea de esas suertes en que tenga por pareja de baile a alguien que le pise los pies a cada rato.

Jail sale riendo macabramente mientras el soldado desconocido volvía a desaparecer. El baile empezaba, y los malignos planes de Jail también.

* * *

 **Salón de baile**

La princesa Nanoha veía con gran entusiasmo la alegría que se vivía en aquel lugar. Era como un cuento de hadas en que todo salía bien desde un primer momento, a pesar que no era tanto así. Hayate no tardó en conseguirse una pareja para bailar, y Nanoha sonríe divertida al verla. En ese momento llega Aricienta, jadeando con mayor intensidad de lo que lo había hecho alguna vez en su vida. Se había topado con que todas las veredas estaban trancadas por labores de reparación, así que tuvo que sugerirle a su roedor conductor que se saliera de las veredas para llegar rápido, y aun así tuvo que correr para llegar al baile antes que los guardias cerraran definitivamente las puertas del castillo. Por poco y no lo lograba. Aricienta se sentía finalmente realizada, pues por primera vez en más de medio año podía formar parte de un evento social importante.

Al otro lado del recinto se podían ver a Alicia y Fate, y Arisa siente unas ganas tremendas de pasar a saludar a sus hermanastras malvadas, cuando de pronto nota que Fate estaba algo mareada, y Alicia le daba apoyo para que no se cayera.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Fate?

─ No lo sé, pero es que no me siento bien ─ responde Fate con la mirada perdida ─ ¿Y si la princesa Nanoha piensa que no soy la indicada? ¿Y si lo hecho todo a perder? Esta presión no la aguanto…

─ Tranquilízate, Fate ─ Alicia empezaba a asustarse por la actitud de su hermana ─. Lo que tienes es que estás nerviosa por el enamoramiento y todo eso. Ven a tomar un poco de aire, pero nos apuramos antes de que la princesa Nanoha elija a su pareja de baile.

Mientras tanto, a poca distancia de allí, la princesa Nanoha estaba saludando a varias personas importantes, tanto de aquel reino como de algunos otros reinos vecinos, y entonces Scaglietti le llama la atención de la princesa, cosa que logra con cierta dificultad.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Alteza, ya va siendo hora de que escoja una pareja para bailar, mire que ya vamos atrasados.

─ ¿Eh? ¿No decías tú hace un momento que había que esperar y esas cosas? ─ dice Hayate, haciendo una pausa de su baile ─ ¿Y por qué dices eso justo cuando se están retirando las hijas de la marquesa Testarossa, que son las más inteligentes y atractivas invitadas de todas las que están presentes? Y para colmo, esas chicas son las que más coinciden con el cuadro de gustos de la princesa.

─ Yo no sé de qué estás hablando. No es como si quisiera arruinarle la velada a su majestad ni esas cosas ─ Jail movía los ojos de un lado a otro, como si temiera ser descubierto ─. Y-yo s-sólo quiero lo mejor para la princesa, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. A ver… ─ el propio Scaglietti intenta hacer una elección de la pareja de baile para Nanoha ─ ¡Esas de ahí! Una de las gemelas que son hijas del general Gil Graham. Se les nota que ellas miran feo a la princesa… quiero decir, una de ellas podría ser una fabulosa pareja.

─ Déjenme elegir a mí, que al menos eso debería poder hacerlo yo misma ─ regaña la princesa antes de alejarse de Hayate y Jail, mira un poco alrededor, y entonces toma una decisión ─ ¡Esta chica bailará conmigo! La chica con pinta de hermanastra esclavizada que llegó aquí gracias a la ayuda de un hada madrina.

─ ¿Yo? ─ dice Aricienta en cuanto se da cuenta que la princesa Nanoha la estaba señalando ─ Pero yo no sé bailar, sólo me interesaba venir para darle una sorpresa a mis hermanastras malva…

La princesa Nanoha toma entonces de la mano a Aricienta y empieza a bailar con ella sin mediar palabra. Aricienta se ve obligada entonces a seguir como podía el ritmo de la música y acompasarse con los pies de Nanoha para no pisarla y arruinarlo todo. Al rato vuelven a aparecer Alicia y Fate, y de inmediato descubren a la princesa bailando con alguien más.

─ Yo lo sabía… ¡Yo lo sabía! ─ Fate se pone una mano en el pecho y parecía que iba a llorar ─ ¿Cómo me pude ilusionar tanto con la princesa Nanoha, si era obvio que no somos la una para la otra?

─ Vamos, Fate, que seguramente fue porque no nos vio cuando salimos. Eso es todo ─ Alicia no veía de qué otro modo calmar a su hermana.

─ Realmente deseo pensar eso, pero es que la presión me está ganando, Alicia ─ Fate mira nuevamente a la princesa Nanoha bailando, aunque no logra ver el rostro de su pareja ─. Ella es el sueño de mi vida desde que supe que existe, y ahora la veo ahí, bailando con alguien más, y lo peor es que es mi culpa por no estar ahí para que me viera aunque sea. Ahora entiendo lo que sienten nuestros admiradores cuando nos ven de cerca ─ Fate finalmente rompe a llorar ─. Esto ya no lo puedo seguir soportando. Ya no quiero estar aquí. Mejor regresemos a casa, o me dará algo mientras veo a la princesa Nanoha con aquella chica.

─ En ese caso déjame llamar a okaa-san, que seguro está hablando con algunos duques por ahí ─ Alicia anima a Fate para que esperara afuera mientras ella iba a buscar a Precia.

El baile continuaba sin contratiempos, y Scaglietti estaba tan pendiente ligando que Aricienta le pisara los pies a la princesa Nanoha, que no notaba que él mismo pisaba a su compañera de baile, cosa que le valió una cachetada que no supo a qué se debía. La comandante Hayate por su parte se entretenía en el baile del mismo modo que lo hacía la princesa, e incluso ambas se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer una gracia e intercambiar parejas por unos minutos. Aricienta tenía serias dificultades para seguir el paso de la princesa Nanoha, mientras que esta en cambio era capaz de evitar limpiamente ser pisada mientras continuaba bailando al son de lo que sonara. Y así fue pasando el tiempo en el baile, y Aricienta sentía que no podía más con los pies, por lo que le pide a la princesa Nanoha que fuesen al balcón para descansar un poco, petición a la que cede la princesa sin poner peros.

* * *

 **Balcón del palacio**

─ ¿Qué te parece la vista desde aquí? ─ dice la princesa cuando le presenta a Aricienta la panorámica que se veía desde el balcón.

Aricienta estaba completamente maravillada con lo visto. Tenía tiempo que no tenía una experiencia como aquella, aunque en cierto modo lamentaba que su malvada hermanastra Fate no tuviera su tan ansiada oportunidad para estar al lado de la princesa que amaba. Ya llegaría el momento en que le compensaría de algún modo.

─ ¿Sabes? A mí lo que me apura no es mi posición como heredera al trono ─ dice la princesa Nanoha de pronto ─. Lo único que en realidad deseo es la compañía de una persona que me ame de forma sincera, y no por todas mis riquezas materiales y mi poder como princesa. Y tú, desde mi punto de vista, eres la chica menos codiciosa de todas las que estaban esperando en el salón de baile, aunque se veía igualmente buena gente aquella chica rubia que se notaba nerviosa y algo mareada.

Esas palabras fueron más bien un golpe bajo para Aricienta, pues aquello sólo sirvió para acrecentar el sentimiento de culpa por quitarle su oportunidad a Fate. Antes que pudiese explicar nada a la princesa, suena de pronto la primera campanada que anunciaba que ya eran las doce de la medianoche. Aricienta se asusta mucho al recordar la advertencia del hada Suzuka, y entonces emprende la huida sin mediar palabra alguna. Nanoha queda completamente desconcertada por aquella actitud tan repentina, pero igual la sigue para ver qué le pasaba. A mitad de camino Aricienta se resbala y se le sale accidentalmente una de las zapatillas, pero al ver que no tenía tiempo para devolverse para recuperarla, se quita la otra zapatilla y se la lleva en la mano mientras abre de un empujón las puertas del castillo y corría desesperada hasta el carruaje, el cual empieza la marcha a toda velocidad apenas la pasajera cierra la puerta. En cuanto a Nanoha, ella sólo logra ver cómo la carroza se iba rápidamente, y encuentra a un lado la zapatilla de cristal que había sido abandonada.

─ Parece que se le cayó. Como que mañana toca jornada de búsqueda por todo el reino de la dueña de esto ─ se dice a sí misma mirando nuevamente el lugar en que había desaparecido su pareja de baile.

* * *

 **Casa Testarossa**

Por un momento parecía que no iba a llegar.

La carroza se empieza a reducir, y Aricienta le ordena al conductor de la carroza para que se detuviera, y entonces se baja de un salto antes que la carroza volviese a ser una calabaza común y corriente. Tanto el conductor como los corceles se transforman nuevamente en ratas, y una vez regresadas a la normalidad, dichas alimañas empiezan a huir despavoridas a cualquier escondite oscuro que tuvieran cerca. El vestido de ensueño de Aricienta vuelve a ser el pijama que era antes de la llegada del hada. Aricienta estaba un poco asustada y friolenta, había llegado por muy poco, saltándose caminos y arruinando algunos jardines para apurar la marcha a casa.

La luz de la habitación de Fate estaba encendida, señal clara de que tanto su madrastra mala como sus igualmente malvadas hermanastras habían llegado a casa. Esperando no ser descubierta llegando, Aricienta entra a casa con todo el sigilo posible mientras se preguntaba para qué existían los zapatos de tacón alto, con lo incómodo que era correr con ellos. Desde luego, la zapatilla tendría que esconderla para así evitar el levantar sospechas.

* * *

 **Habitación de Fate**

La segunda hija Testarossa lloraba desconsolada mientras tenía a Alicia a un lado tratando de darle consuelo, aunque ella misma también estaba llorando, y Precia tenía un vaso vacío en la mano. Aricienta entra de forma disimulada y fingiendo que el llanto de su hermanastra la había despertado.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el baile? Parece que se murió alguien ─ dice la menor de las hermanas.

─ No, pero casi ─ responde Precia ─. Todo empezó con que aparentemente alguien se le adelantó a Fate y tomó a la princesa Nanoha como pareja de baile, y debido a eso nos tuvimos que regresar a casa para evitar que se derrumbara a mitad de la fiesta. Y luego, cuando regresamos con dificultad de allá, nos encontramos que el hurón de Alicia se escapó de la casa.

─ Yuuno se fue y no va a volver ─ Alicia toma un pañuelo y se suena con fuerza ─. Lo único que encontré fue esta barra de chocolate ─ Aricienta se sobresalta al ver la golosina en la mano de su hermanastra mayor ─, pero no quería comerlo sin antes poderlo repartir ─ Alicia parte en cuatro trozos la barra y las reparte, y Aricienta recibe su trozo con algo de asco ─. Es un detalle de tu parte que compraras esto, Aricienta, en vista que Fate y yo estamos en un mal momento.

─ Ehh… sí, por supuesto… ─ Aricienta tenía dificultades para fingir que no había sido ella quien estuvo en ambos eventos.

─ Ella era perfecta, pero ahora veo que no me va a corresponder ─ Fate se tumba sobre la cama y abraza con mucha fuerza la almohada ─. No pedía que me idolatrara del mismo modo que mis admiradores de la universidad, pero al menos sí quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí. Ahora mis sueños se han roto, y jamás podré tenerla.

─ Vamos, que ustedes dos apenas están empezando su camino ─ dice Precia ─. En primer lugar, Fate, acuérdate que por más perfecta que sea, la princesa Nanoha no es la única mujer en el mundo. Intenta buscar a alguien más, conoce otra gente, trata de no pensar mucho en ella, y verás que te aliviarás con el tiempo, y en cuanto a ti, Alicia, piensa que Yuuno ahora está en un lugar mejor, en su ambiente natural, tal vez buscando tener huroncitos y todas esas cosas, pero que aun así él será siempre parte de todas nosotras, ¿verdad, Aricienta?

─ ¿Eh? ─ Aricienta se pone completamente nerviosa mientras veía a su malvada familia comerse a Yuuno sin darse cuenta ─ S-sí, sí… Por supuesto. Él será parte de nosotras, y será parte del todo y del Universo y todas esas cosas… ─ movida por la obligación, Aricienta se come el trozo de Yuuno que le había tocado, y al probarlo le parece que estaba bastante delicioso, así que decide comérselo de una vez antes de arrepentirse.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ Comandante Hayate-chan, consejero real Scaglietti, los he llamado para que se apersonen ante mí porque quiero que me acompañen en una tarea muy importante ─ dice la princesa Nanoha a primera hora del día ─. Verán, mi pareja de baile huyó de aquí, pero a pesar de ello, de su pie cayó esta zapatilla de cristal, así que nuestra misión va a ser buscar a esa damisela cuyo pie calce exactamente en la misma, y así ya habremos decidido con quién me he de casar, según las leyes que rigen Uminari.

─ Sí, eso ya lo sabemos ─ Hayate bosteza largamente antes de continuar ─ ¿Pero no cree su merced que debimos empezar un poco más tarde, o al menos dar por terminada la fiesta cuando se fugó su pareja de baile? Estamos bastante desvelados, chica.

─ Yo también creo que lo mejor sea que empecemos más tarde ─ dice Scaglietti ─. Propongo que empecemos la búsqueda al anochecer, y empezaríamos por la zona más alejada posible del reino, que así será menos probable encontrar a la dueñ… quiero decir, que a mí se me hace que la damisela misteriosa debe venir de allí.

─ De ningún modo. Vamos a empezar la búsqueda ahora mismo, y ninguno de nosotros volverá a dormir hasta que consiga a esa chica ─ impone Nanoha con una clara muestra de autoridad ─. Ahora acompáñenme, que hay muchas mujeres en el reino a las que debemos probarle la zapatilla.

La princesa Nanoha sale de allí a paso firme y majestuoso, seguida por unos agotados Jail y Hayate, los cuales tenían serias dificultades para no bostezar a cada rato.

─ Realmente no sé para qué soy el consejero real, si igual nadie me hace caso ─ aprovecha Jail para quejarse.

─ Si yo fuese princesa o reina, créeme que tampoco te tomaría la palabra en ningún momento ─ opina Hayate ─. Ahora cállate y vamos con su majestad, que la que manda aquí es ella, y no te dejaré sabotear lo que hace.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

Precia Testarossa estaba disfrutando de los chismes que estaba leyendo en su periódico favorito, y Aricienta estaba trapeando el suelo, igual como lo venía haciendo en el último medio año.

─ ¿Por qué tengo que estar limpiando esto, si ya acabo de limpiar hace como media hora? ─ se quejaba la joven.

─ Porque tú misma derramaste el café del desayuno de todas ─ responde Precia ─. Primero te debes fijar que el suelo haya quedado bien seco, y luego pasas tranquilamente, pero siempre con prudencia ─ Precia continúa tranquilamente con su lectura, cuando ve algo que le interesaba ─. Aricienta, ¿qué decía tu horóscopo ayer?

─ ¿Eh? Pues decía que me iba a ir muy mal con el dinero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─ Aricienta se acerca a su madrastra para ver lo que leía.

─ Es que ahora dice que el dinero te va a llegar sin ningún problema ─ Precia ríe algo divertida, al igual que su hijastra ─. De verdad no saben qué hacer con esas cartas. No te extrañes que un día a esta gente le dé por fumarse la baraja entera para ver el futuro.

─ A mí me extraña que no lo hayan hecho todavía.

Aricienta continúa trapeando el suelo de muy mala gana, cuando de pronto se oye el timbre, cosa que significa una oportunidad perfecta para que Aricienta dejara la mopa de lado y abriese la puerta, encontrándose con que estaban frente a ella la princesa Nanoha y sus dos escoltas.

─ Buenas tardes, ¿están todas las damas de casa presentes? ─ saluda la comandante Hayate.

─ Sí están todas, pueden pasar ─ Aricienta se hace a un lado para que entrasen las tres visitas ─ ¿Van a querer algo de tomar?

─ No gracias, es que venimos con algo de prisa ─ responde Nanoha ─. Verás, es que deseamos encontrar la dueña de esto ─ saca la zapatilla de cristal que había tomado, y Aricienta traga grueso al ver que esa zapatilla tampoco había desaparecido ─. Necesitamos que todas las chicas de casa se apersonen aquí para que la pongamos a prueba, y la primera persona a la que le quede exacta la zapatilla será declarada mi prometida en matrimonio.

─ ¿Una zapatilla para decidir una boda? Es una locura ─ opina Aricienta.

─ Y eso que esto no es Esparta ─ bromea Hayate, pero al ver que nadie se ríe, continúa ─. Es que así son las reglas en el reino. Esto no es ningún invento de nuestra princesa, sino que es de mucho tiempo atrás, pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Necesitamos poner a prueba la zapatilla ahora mismo, que sólo nos queda este día para decidir con quién se casará la princesa, o podría perder su derecho a heredar el trono.

─ Yo no hago esto por el trono, sólo es lo que otou-san y okaa-san me ordenaron cuando me despertaron esta mañana, aunque de todos modos iba a buscar el día de hoy ─ dice Nanoha.

Aricienta va de inmediato a buscar a Alicia y Fate, no sin antes llevarse la mopa, volviendo con ellas un par de minutos después. Fate queda completamente enmudecida al ver el rostro de la chica que la había enamorado, y de pronto sentía que las piernas se hacían de gelatina, por lo que Alicia le da una palmada de apoyo para que no se terminara de doblegar. Precia deja vacío su asiento para que sus hijas se pudieran probar la zapatilla con toda tranquilidad, siendo la primera en hacer la prueba la propia Alicia. Scaglietti cruza mentalmente los dedos para que Alicia no fuera la elegida, y es que se notaba a leguas que, con su inteligencia (cosa muy extraña, siendo Alicia una chica rubia) y con lo buena que estaba, la victoria de Alicia sería una derrota definitiva para él. La zapatilla no es de la talla de Alicia, por lo que se tiene que levantar para dar paso a Fate.

─ Es increíble ─ observa Hayate ─. La zapatilla le quedó muy larga y muy ancha al pie de la señorita Alicia. Es casi como ponerle a una bailarina el zapato de un ogro.

A Aricienta le sale una gota en la cabeza por semejante comparación que se le estaba haciendo, se mira un momento los pies y se pone a llorar al estilo anime por comprobar que aquello no estaba tan apartado de la realidad. Fate es la segunda en tomar su turno, aunque mentalmente ya daba por perdido el intento. Scaglietti traga grueso al pensar que posiblemente Fate sí lograría el objetivo, y es que no era menos que su hermana mayor. Jail estaba obligado a hacer algo para impedir el éxito del cometido de la princesa, así que intencionalmente deja caer la zapatilla, haciendo que esta se rompa completamente.

─ ¡Oh, no! ─ dramatiza el consejero ─ ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer sin una zapatilla para decidir el destino de su alteza? Parece que la princesa no va a conseguir pareja, después de todo. La única solución parece ser que yo sea el próximo rey cuando los actuales monarcas abdiquen al trono. Es una tarea muy pesada, pero supongo que es mi deber.

─ ¡Eres un estúpido, Scaglietti! ─ Hayate tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpear al hombre con la empuñadura de su espada ─ ¡Ya no tenemos nada para saber quién era la chica de aquel baile, o quién será la prometida legal de su majestad! Por tu culpa la princesa perderá su herencia, y a mí me relevarán de mi cargo por una torpeza que claramente no es mía.

Nanoha se notaba bastante desilusionada. No le había dicho a nadie, pero tenía cierta ilusión de que fuese Fate quien ganase aquel derecho de casarse con ella, y eso lo notó Aricienta. Hasta ese momento tenía miedo de ser descubierta, no quería que Fate la odiase por lo que había hecho, pero comprendió entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era delatarse a sí misma, y de una vez vencer sus temores por su propio bien y el de sus malvadas hermanastras.

─ Yo tengo la otra zapatilla ─ dice de pronto, y todos los demás la voltean a ver ─. Solo denme un momento, no tardo.

Aricienta sale corriendo de la sala para buscar la zapatilla, y Precia sólo estaba boquiabierta, pensando que no podía ser posible aquello, pues no recordaba haberle comprado a su hijastra zapatillas de cristal desde que terminó la primaria. Fue entonces que pensó que posiblemente su hijastra tendría alguna malformación en los pies, y que en cuanto pudiese debería llevarla a revisión.

* * *

 **Habitación de Aricienta**

─ ¡Hada madrina! ¡Suzuka! ─ llama Aricienta en cuanto saca la zapatilla.

Un nuevo círculo de hechizos se materializa en el centro del cuarto, y de esta empieza a emerger Suzuka, la cual se notaba que estaba a mitad de un baño, pues estaba cubierta por una bata y tenía el cabello enjabonado.

─ ¿Qué necesitas, Aricienta-chan? Sé que te ha impresionado que tengas un hada madrina, pero no creo que debas llamar así tan temprano.

─ Es que necesito que me hagas un grandísimo favor ¿puedes? ─ Suzuka no duda en asentir, para alivio de Aricienta ─. Ok, ¿puedes hacer que esta zapatilla sea de la talla de mi hermanastra mala Fate?

─ No sé a qué viene eso, pero lo haré y dejaré las preguntas para después ─ Suzuka saca su varita mágica y encoge un poco la zapatilla ─. Ya está, ahora si me disculpas, debo terminar de darme mi baño.

Aricienta asiente, se queda mirando por un rato a su hada madrina, y luego se va corriendo de allí al mismo tiempo que Suzuka se va por donde vino.

* * *

 **Salón principal**

Aricienta llega con la lengua completamente fuera al auxilio de Fate, que estaba al borde de un desmayo al tener por tanto tiempo a Nanoha cerca. Jail Scaglietti estaba a que se comía las uñas, esperando que Aricienta no fuese capaz de mostrar una zapatilla de cristal para poner a prueba el pie de la segunda hija Testarossa.

─ Me acabas de impresionar, muchacha ─ dice Nanoha al recibir la zapatilla ─ ¿Me dices tu nombre, por favor?

─ Arisa, pero me puede llamar Aricienta, majestad ─ dice firmemente la aludida ─. Y ellas son mi madrastra mala y mis también malvadas hermanastras, Precia, Alicia y Fate.

─ Un gusto, por cierto ─ completa Alicia con una sonrisa amable.

─ Bueno, a lo que íbamos ─ Nanoha se agacha y prueba ella misma a ponerle la zapatilla a Fate, la cual estaba completamente pálida por temor a no lograrlo, pero la zapatilla le calza a la perfección ─. Parece que está decidido ─ Nanoha se levanta y le ofrece su mano a Fate ─. Te llamas Fate-chan, ¿verdad? ¿Aceptas mi humilde petición de convertirte en mi esposa?

Fate estaba completamente enmudecida, y en vez de tomar la mano de la princesa sólo se lanza y la abraza, casi tirándola al suelo, mostrando así cuánto sobraban las palabras en ese momento. Scaglietti se pone a llorar al ver que todas sus aspiraciones se iban a la basura de golpe.

─ ¿Verdad que esto es muy hermoso? ─ dice Hayate dando una palmada al villano ─ También a mí me dan ganas de llorar de alegría con esto.

─ Una cosa, si no es mucho pedir ─ interrumpe el momento Precia ─. Me gustaría formular una queja por aquel repentino decreto de poner en mantenimiento ayer todos caminos del reino. No me extraña que llegara tan poca gente al baile de anoche, si no había por dónde transitar, y además eso estorba muchísimo el tránsito en todo el reino.

─ Lo siento mucho, pero de eso no me encargo yo ─ dice la princesa ─. Yo todavía no soy reina, y además mis padres le concedieron un permiso para estas administraciones al consejero real ─ señala a Jail ─. Si tienen alguna queja, les agradezco que vayan con mis padres y les digan qué ocurre, o que escriban una carta formal al respecto.

─ ¿Qué consecuencias les traería todo eso? ─ dice Alicia con curiosidad.

─ Pues que el consejero sería relvado de su cargo, y todos los subalternos que le hayan apoyado irían presos con él, siempre que se demuestre que hubo una mala intención en ese decreto tan exagerado ─ responde Nanoha tranquilamente.

─ Demonios… ─ suelta Jail asustado.

─ Definitivamente, el día de hoy es de puras buenas noticias ─ dice Hayate muy emocionada ─. Ahora resulta que van a despedir a Scaglietti como consejero real, y encima podré llevarlo yo misma a la peor mazmorra posible. Ahora sí puedo decir que estoy teniendo un día maravilloso, y pensar que ahorita prefería seguir durmiendo.

Fate claramente se notaba que se sentía en el cielo siendo la prometida de la princesa Nanoha, ni siquiera se vuelve a poner nerviosa cuando Nanoha la acerca para besarla, sellando así el compromiso entre ellas. Aricienta estaba bastante contenta y aliviada por salvarle el día a Fate, aunque no toma en cuenta que Alicia le llama la atención para que hablasen en privado, y cuando se da cuenta va con ella para saber qué quería decirle.

* * *

 **Cocina**

─ ¿De verdad fuiste tú quien bailó con la princesa Nanoha anoche? ─ Alicia se notaba al mismo tiempo extrañada y emocionada ─. De verdad no me lo puedo creer...

─ Yo no esperaba bailar, sólo quería divertirme un rato y que ustedes me vieran en la fiesta. Fue la princesa quien se puso a elegir luego que tú y Fate se fueran y…

─ No hacen falta las explicaciones, que a mí no me las debes ─ interrumpe la hermanastra mala ─. Sólo te digo que me impresionaste bastante. Créeme que ni yo sabría qué le daría a Fate si te hubiese descubierto como la pareja de la princesa Nanoha. Estaba bastante destrozada cuando pensó que Nanoha no la veía de forma especial, aunque quizá hubiese sido un colchón moral saber que nuestra pequeña hermana había sido la elegida de la noche, o al menos hubiese sido así en mi caso. Ahora entiendo la razón por la que Yuuno se escapó de la casa, pues no había nadie…

─ En cuanto a eso, Alicia ─ interrumpe ahora Aricienta ─, quiero decirte que Yuuno no se escapó, sino que el hada madrina que me ayudó lo transformó en chocolate, el mismo que nos comimos en la madrugada. Sé que no me creerías, pero es la pura verdad, y también quiero que sepas que yo asumo la responsabilidad por todo.

Alicia se queda muda por un rato, y Aricienta temía que la fuera a regañar, o a acusar, pero Alicia sólo le pasa una mano en la cabeza y le alborota un poco el pelo, y con el otro brazo le da un abrazo.

─ Sólo por salvar a Fate te lo paso, pero igual te recomiendo que ahorres bastante para que me compres otro hurón, a menos que esa hada madrina sea capaz de crear uno. De pronto te has hecho valerosa, no sé cómo le hiciste, pero ahora estoy segura que okaa-san te verá mucho mejor, e incluso podrás mejorar bastante tus notas.

Aricienta asiente levemente casi llorando, y Alicia sonríe ligeramente y le limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que tenía antes de regresar con el resto de las personas. En ese momento, justo cuando Aricienta se iba a integrar también a la algarabía de su familia, aparece nuevamente el círculo de hechizo que anuncia la llegada de Suzuka, y Aricienta se emociona de verla.

─ ¿Qué tal está todo? ─ saluda Suzuka ─ Espero que todo esté bien.

─ Va perfectamente, y sinceramente te lo agradezco, porque entendí cuál era el deseo ese del que me hablabas ─ responde Aricienta ─. La princesa ya eligió a Fate, que era la que más se ilusionaba con esto, le dije la verdad a Alicia, todos en el salón están la mar de contentos, y también sé ahora cómo es el final feliz que yo quiero.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es? ─ dice el hada muy emocionada.

─ Mi final feliz eres tú, Suzuka, mi hada madrina ─ confiesa finalmente Aricienta ─. A mí no me interesaba realmente tener una posición en el reino, aunque ahora es muy probable que lo tenga, una vez que Fate se case. No, lo que me interesa es tenerte a ti ─ toma la mano de Suzuka, haciéndola sonrojar, y la propia Aricienta también se sonroja ─. Pienso que la magia es mucho mejor y más divertida que los lujos y el poder, pero lo más especial que tienes es que gracias a tu ayuda fui capaz de ayudar a Fate, y de comprender que mi verdadero deseo no es tener simples caprichos, sino demostrarle a mi madrastra mala y a mis hermanastras lo que realmente valgo, y ahora sé cómo podré hacerlo, cosa que nunca hubiese logrado yo sola.

─ ¿Entonces se acabaron las excusas ante tu madrastra, Aricienta-chan?

─ Sí, se acabaron para siempre, y todo gracias a ti. En serio te lo debo.

─ Me halagas mucho, Aricienta-chan. N-no sé qué decir…

─ ¿Qué te parece si bailamos aquí? Sólo tú y yo, y la cocina, y los platos, y la mirona que está en la puerta ─ Alicia le alza el pulgar a Aricienta antes de irse otra vez de allí, y ambas chicas ríen divertidas ─. En fin, sólo te digo que ahora sí deseo bailar, y únicamente lo haré si tú también quieres.

─ Yo también lo quiero, Aricienta-chan. También yo tengo ganas de bailar contigo, aunque tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo en elegir alguna canción qué seguir sin oírla, en vista que está silencioso.

En ese momento empieza a sonar una tonada desde el salón de la casa, señal de que habían empezado los festejos y los bailes en honor a Nanoha y Fate, o tal vez se trataba de una gracia de Alicia, aunque eso también significó algo positivo para Aricienta y Suzuka.

─ Parece que ahora sí tenemos algo que podamos bailar, jejeje ─ dice Aricienta muy contenta ─. Por cierto, también tú me debes aparecerte alguna vez en ese ridículo y pervertido disfraz que me pusiste anoche en el primer intento, pero cuando eso pase, me gustaría verlo solo yo.

─ Espero que sólo sea para ti, porque te aseguro que me moriría de vergüenza si alguien más me viese así ─ confiesa Suzuka con el rostro bastante rojo.

Aricienta y Suzuka se toman de las manos mientras empiezan a bailar, aunque ninguna de las dos era buena en eso, y Suzuka se pone a flotar luego de que se pisaran entre sí un par de veces. No tenían ni idea del tiempo que vendrían haciendo eso, pero en cuanto terminan de bailar, ambas se besan cariñosamente, mostrando también ellas su amor y la sinceridad con que se manifestaban esa unión entre ellas. Todavía no era el momento para presentar a Suzuka ante el resto de los que estaban en el salón, Aricienta prefería esperar hasta después de la boda de Fate con la princesa Nanoha, y sería entonces que ella también podría cerrar con broche de oro su "y vivieron felices por siempre", aunque primero tendría que hablar al respecto de ello con Alicia. Por lo pronto, Aricienta se sentía capaz de lo que fuera, incluso de seguir haciendo las labores de la casa sin quejarse a cada rato, convencida de que incluso ese mal momento lo podría superar.

 **Fin**

* * *

Nada que ver con el final canon y repetitivo de la historia de Cenicienta, ¿verdad? Es que para desentonar hay que hacerlo con ganas y con precisión. Saludos a todos aquellos que hayan llegado hasta aquí, el tercer OS más largo que he hecho desde que nací como escritor en Fanfiction, y a ver qué más logro hacer en adelante.

Hasta otra


End file.
